


A Reassuring Hand

by Liadt



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, crack!, hand alert!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Charter was dazzled and disorientated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reassuring Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> Written for lost_spook as part of the Halloween meme.
> 
> Mark Charter was played by James Maxwell, an actor from whom no one's hand was safe!

Coming out from behind a truck, Mark Charter froze as lights zoomed in on him from out of the darkness. Temporarily blinded, he heard rifle shots and loud bangs nearby. Dazzled and disorientated, he couldn’t control himself anymore and clutched wildly at one of Steed’s hands.

“Steady on, old boy,” said Steed, in surprise, as Charter rubbed his thumb against Steed’s skin. “I’m awfully flattered, but I’m one for the fillies.”

“I know you are, Steed. I’m not making a pass at you - I just need a reassuring hand. It’s not the same if I have to hold both of mine together.”

Steed nodded sagely. Personally, he liked the feel of a full champagne flute in his palm. “I would have preferred it if you’d waited until I met my contact on the ghost train, although I must admit those rubber ducks do have a particularly evil glint in their eyes.” 


End file.
